Te amo
by getinmyvankiddies.iamandypants
Summary: "Perfect to me". Dallas Rochester was cheated on by the boy she thought was "the one". After that, she felt wortheless. Can she get back to the way she was with the help of close friend and drummer, Sandra Alvarenga? Or, will she die trying?


_**Flashback begins**_

"_And, I will always be there for you, Dallas." Jake held the short b_r_unette girl close. She was smiling, looking up at the stars._

"_Jake, I love you." Jake put is lips to her ear._

"_I love you, too, Dallas." Dallas shuddered. Jake chuckled, letting go of Dallas's waist. "Wait here."_

"_Where are you going?" Jake smiled,_

"_It's a surprise." He walked inside, leaving Dallas on the second story balcony outside. She smiled, leaning on the balcony railing. She heard soft foot steps and felt the wind from the door as it opened and shut, quickly. Dallas felt warm breath across her shoulders, "Happy birthday, Dallas." Jake put something that sparkled around Dallas's neck. She sucked in a breath, looking down at the pitch black diamond hanging from a silver chain._

"_Oh my... Jake... This is beautiful..." Jake pushed the hair off her shoulders._

"_It looks even better on you. I thought it was wonderful before... But..." He looked down, blushing._

"_But, what?"_

"_But, it makes you look... Gorgeous." Dallas smiled, softly. _

"_Jake, I love it." Dallas kissed Jake's lips, softly. He put his arms around her, tightly. Dallas pulled away, resting her head on Jake's shoulder. She looked down at the small gem around her neck. _

"_You gonna keep the birthday girl all to yourself? I mean, yea, you two are in love, but, sharing is caring!" Ashley walked outside. Jake let go of Dallas. She walked over to Ash, letting herself be pulled tightly against his chest. "Happy birthday, kid. Oh, and whats this?" Ashley played with the necklace around Dallas's neck. _

"_It's from Jake." Dallas smiled. _

"_Fancy. Well, it's truly wonderful." Ashley tried to talk in a British accent, but, gave up._

"_Ash, go be with your boyfriend." Jake sounded annoyed. Ashley laughed,_

"_That reminds me, Andy wants to see you too!"_

"_I'll go see him in a second." Dallas giggled. _

"_Okay! Well, I'm going to go find him. See you soon." Ashley smiled and walked in the house._

"_Oh, Ashley... Jake, you okay?" Jake nodded._

"_Yep, I'm fine." His tone was angry._

"_Jake, what's wrong? You aren't acting like you..." Jake pulled Dallas into his arms._

"_Nothing, okay? I'm fine." he smiled. _

"_Okay, Jake."_

_**Flashback ends**_

Dallas held her knees against her chest. Two years. Two years she found out Jake's dirty little secret. He's a cheater... Dallas's eyes filled with tears. "Dammit Jake... Why her... Why Audrey... My own sister..." Dallas heard the door open. She saw her roommate, Sandra, standing in front of her.

"Dallas, you okay?" Dallas nodded. She rubbed her eyes,

"Yeah, I'm okay..." Sandra sat next to Dallas on the couch, putting her arm over the sobbing girls shoulders.

"Because, of him?"

"How did you-"

"I'm just that good. There's no use in crying over someone who made your life hell. It makes everything worse."

"You're right... It just hurts so bad." Dallas began crying harder, resting her head on Sandra's shoulder.

"Sh, sh, I know... Its okay."

"Sandra... Oh, God..." Sandra held her tighter. Dallas grabbed onto Sandra's jacket.

"Dallas, I'm right here... Sh, its okay." Dallas took a deep breath, relaxing against Sandra's chest.

"Thank you..."

"Don't thank me, it's what I do." Sandra smirked.

"I'm going to anyway... You're the only person who cares enough to stay up all night holding me while I cry..."

"Well, I guess you're welcome then." Dallas took a ragged breath.

"I think I'm okay now..." Dallas stood up. "I'm going to go to bed..."

"Okay, night. I'll see you tomorrow." Dallas stood up, walking to her room. She shut the door, leaning against the wall. She walked over to her closet, pulling out a shirt and shorts. Dallas stood in front of the mirror, staring at her reflection. "Was I not good enough...?" She poked her thighs and stomach. "I wasn't good enough... Look at me..." Dallas jumped at a knock on her door. "C- Come in..." Sandra poked her head in,

"I'm sorry... Can I come in?" Dallas nodded.

"Yeah, sure..." Sandra closed the door, softly. She walked up behind Dallas, stopping. She pulled something out of her pocket, slipping it into Dallas's hand. It was a small, velvet box tied with a ribbon.

"Happy birthday." Sandra whispered. Dallas looked up at her,

"You remembered...?"

"Of course, how could I forget?" (Me: She (in this story) is over 5"2, shes about 5"7 ish. (Sandra) .)

"Thank you, but, you didn't have to..."

"Is it that bad that I wanted to?" Dallas shook her head. Sandra turned, "I'll see you in the morning." She stopped in the door way, "Oh, Dallas?"

"Yes?" Dallas looked up from the small box she was holding between her fingers.

"You're amazing the way you are. Don't change." and, with that, Sandra shut the door. Dallas looked down, tear drops hitting the floor. She smiled. For the first time, in a long time, she felt beautiful.

~/~

Dallas rolled over, her eyes fluttering open. She sat up, smiling. Sandra made her feel like she mattered, meant something to someone. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach. Sandra... The name made her smile, made her blush. (Me: Melissa, shut up T.T) Dallas glanced at her nightstand, noticing the unopened box. She grabbed it, pushing the ribbon off. She lifted the top. Her breath caught in her chest. It was a charm bracelet with the words "Perfect to me" engraved in the largest of the seven charms. Her eyes filled with tears. Had Sandra heard her judgments against herself last night? Or, any of the ones before that? She got out of her bed, walking downstairs. Sandra was sitting on the couch, taping the handles of her drum sticks. She looked up, "Good morning, Dallas." She flashed a smile that made Dallas perk up, instantly.

"Morning. What are you doing?" She sat down next to Sandra.

"Putting grips on my drum sticks so they're easier to hold." Sandra glanced down, "Did you like your gift?"

"Yes, I loved it... More than I can describe... Thank you." Dallas smiled.

"I'm glad you like it." Sandra smiled back at Dallas. "Hey," She set her sticks down, "Were you crying?" Dallas nodded,

"But, it's not what you think, I was happy."

"Oh, about what?"

"The engraving on the largest charm." Dallas began to tear up again.

"Please, don't cry..." Dallas hugged Sandra, tightly.

"Thank you... So much..." Sandra hugged her back.

"You're welcome."


End file.
